Luigi's Sniffling Problem
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Luigi's day went from good to sour as he gets the common cold, being forced to rest in bed and have some vitamin C to help fight back the illness. With Jigglypuff keeping him company, things won't go as well as Luigi might want or anticipate. Originally written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.


_BAN: Originally written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus as the reason for this is because he transformed the Mario knock off into Waluigi. Because he feels Wallace deserves more attention since there's not enough Smash Bros stories about Wally.  
_

 _Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This was a request someone asked for because of Luigi Gets Busted. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 ** **Luigi Gets The Sniffles** ****by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It seemed like a fine day to be out in the Mushroom Kingdom for a walk around. But oh, could such a great day go all to waste the moment you let out so much as a sneeze.

And poor Luigi just got that. What was meant to be a lovely walk with Princess Daisy turned into a disaster, and the unfortunate green capped plumber found himself in the doctor's office, his nose bright red as he sneezed loudly, boogers flying out of his nose much to the disgust of the other patients.

"Luigi!" Called out the nurse Shy Guy, who was pink robbed as she waved her right hand. "The doctor will see you now."

"G-great." Luigi stuttered as he sneezed again, leaving his princess behind as he proceeded to go walking into the office and gawking as his eyes popped out, to see Dr. Mario. " **WHA!?** What are _you_ doing here!?"

Dr. Mario chuckled as he wrapped his right arm around Luigi. "Settle down, bro! I'm the doctor around-a here-a! Everything is-a going to be okay!" He laughed while placing Luigi on the bed. "Now then, you seem to be sneezing a lot. I can-a tell from first-a glance that you have the cold-a."

"But you're not a real doctor!" Luigi exclaimed as he shook his head. "You're just a padded clone added to increase the roster, just like I originally was!"

Dr. Mario glared briefly at Luigi, grabbing him by the shirt collar as he threatened the cowardly man, being serious as suicide. "Listen up, buddy boy. Master Hand cloned me from the real Mario specifically so that I could be an official doctor. Don't make me-a hurt you with my-a electricity, Skinny Green Mario." He then pushed Luigi away as he dusted his hands, placing his hands on his hips as he returned to his normal, cherry self. "Now then-a, what you need is some vitamin c, hot tea, and good rest! Now go home and rest up, Doctor Mario's orders!"

Luigi groaned as he shook his head, shrugging. "Great-a. Who will take care of me while I'm sick-a?"

Jigglypuff suddenly popped out of Luigi's cap, giggling while winking with her right eye. "I will, Luigi kun! Teehee!"

"Mamma mia...!" Luigi cried out, sneezing loudly shortly afterwards as he caused Jigglypuff to fall on top of Dr. Mario, with Luigi sniffling as he rubbed his big nose.

Daisy got up as she dashed up to Luigi. "Oh Louie, are you gonna be ok?"

"I hope so..." Luigi remarked as he sneezed so loud that it caused the office to collapse on itself.

* * *

Luigi groaned as she sneezed again, sniffling up as Jigglypuff was there to make him feel better, of which she wasn't doing a good job at all. Both were back in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, with the two original Smashers in Luigi's room, Luigi squinting his eyes as he faced Jigglypuff, being in his green colored bed.

"So, anything new on the Smash front?' Luigi remarked as he sneezed again, rubbing his booger covered nose with a napkin. "I mean, I've been in the Mushroom Kingdom, so I wouldn't really know."

Jigglypuff giggled as she clapped her short stubby hands together. "Well, I managed to fight Shulk one on one in Lumiose City, and I won! There was also a cupcake eating contest between all the girls, and Peach one!" She frowned as she shook her head. "Of course, she then ruined the whole thing with her stinky farts..."

"What else is new?" Luigi sarcastically mumbled as he sneezed again, groaning as he placed his left hand on his forehead. "Oh, mamma mia! This blasted cold couldn't get any worse!"

"What makes you think so?" Shadow The Hedgehog stated as he was suddenly next to the bed, spooking Luigi as he held onto Jigglypuff.

"Really!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Luigi exclaimed as he sneezed several times, turning away from Jigglypuff to not make her contagious as he pointed at Shadow.

Shadow smirked as he approached Luigi, moving his hands around. "The doctor wanted me to keep an eye on you in case you get irrational. That being your brother, or who appeared to be your brother." He shrugged as he shook his head. "Anyway, I'm here to make you feel better."

"...Great." Luigi groaned as he sulked back into bed, letting out a huge sneeze as he swallowed the booger that were in his throat, mumbling as he folded his arms. "Just when I thought it couldn't get worse..."

Shadow eyed Luigi oddly as he glanced at Jigglypuff, who shrugged in response as she went to the bathroom to clean herself up from the potential boogers that fell on her from Luigi, with Shadow himself keeping a distance from the green human Italian plumber to not get sick himself.

* * *

"I still... don't feel..." Luigi remarked as he sneezed, his green boogers flying out and hitting Jigglypuff.

" _Eww!_ Luigi, keep your loogies to yourself!" Jigglypuff stated as she grabbed one of the many Smash costumes for the Miis and used it to clean herself. "They're grosser than Palutena's farts!"

Palutena farted as she was caught off guard, reading some magazines as the other Smashers looked at her oddly.

"It's as if... someone mentioned me." Palutena said as she began to fan the air with her left hand while constantly farting right afterwards.

"I'm sorry..." Luigi sniffled as he rubbed his big fat nose, not meaning to get his germs on the cute pink puffball.

"I still don't understand how this is going to make him feel better..." Shadow murmured as he had his arms folded, turning to Dr. Mario, who was placing several liquids into one container and making a potion.

"Trust me, Shadow," Dr. Mario stated in a gruff Brooklyn accent that was similar to the voice that Mario spoke in during the DIC Mario cartoons, "This is going to make Luigi feel like he was empowered with vegetables. He'll feel much better."

"Ooh! Is it going to make me feel as great as Vegeta?" Luigi commented as he lifted his head.

Shadow, Jigglypuff, and Dr. Mario all laughed, with poor Luigi squinting his eyes as he felt like he was left out of a joke. And then Waluigi popped out of nowhere, slamming the hell out of poor Luigi with his purple tennis racket. Shadow pulled out a can of Dr. Pepper to sip while Jigglypuff and Dr. Mario continued their laughing as they weren't feeling pity for the sick green recolor.

"It's always Waluigi time!" Waluigi laughed as he kept on beating Luigi, not letting the green plumber recover.

* * *

 _FAN: And that was the story originally themed after the green plumber that Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus turned into Waluigi for reasons that are quite obvious._


End file.
